


I'll Take You In My Arms And Keep You Sheltered

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: I can't summary. just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



> This is for accidentallybroken! I love their work and they gifted something to me earlier today so I wrote this for them! Hope you enjoy!

Josh gets home from work at about 6:30. He pulls into the driveway and gets out of his car, eager to see Tyler. He opens the front door, before dropping his stuff down on the nearby table. "Tyler!" Josh shouts, trying to get his attention. Not knowing where he is in the apartment, he goes down the hallway towards their bedroom. As he passes by the bathroom he hears faint crying and he stops immediately, calling out to Tyler softly. "Tyler?" A sad whimper escapes the bathroom and Josh jiggles the doorknob. The door is locked and Josh sighs frustratedly. Not a moment later, the door unlocks and Josh opens it. Before him sits Tyler, curled up in a ball, a mess of tears and sniffles. He looks up at Josh sadly as tears run down his cheeks. Josh kneels down beside Tyler and opens his arms. Tyler practically jumps into them, nuzzling himself as deep in Josh's chest as he can. Josh scoops Tyler up and walks down the hall to their bedroom. He sits down on the bed, still keeping Tyler close and softly cards his fingers through his hair. "Tyler, baby. What's wrong?" Josh asks quietly. Tyler makes a displeasing noise and Josh decides to drop the question. His only focus is to make Tyler feel better. Tyler sits in Josh's lap on their bed, with his head resting against his chest. He takes short ragged breaths as Josh rubs large comforting circles on his back. "Baby boy, I love you so much. You're safe now. You're gonna be okay. You'll get through this, I promise." Josh speaks softly, holding Tyler close. Tyler nods his head slowly and curls further into Josh. He reaches up and wipes at his eyes before a small yawn escapes him. "Baby, you should sleep. You need to rest." Josh murmurs quietly. Tyler nods slowly before inching away from Josh and getting off of the bed. Josh pulls the covers down as Tyler stands by the bedside. He walks to the other side of the bed and stands beside Tyler. He helps him take off his jeans and t-shirt before helping him get in bed. Josh walks back to his side of the bed and slips in, pulling up the covers for both him and Tyler. The second Josh gets in bed Tyler clings to him, cuddling his upper body. Josh hums softly while playing with Tyler's hair, in an effort to help him sleep. "love you" Tyler mumbles almost inaudibly. It's the last thing Josh hears Tyler say, before they both fall asleep, wrapped up safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Try and guess what Ed Sheeran song the title is from. I just really love Ed Sheeran.


End file.
